


Cicada Cacophony

by Measured



Category: Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: How funny, that the happiest day of his life would happen in his least favorite season.
Relationships: Farmer/Mikhail (The Tale of Two Towns)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Cicada Cacophony

**Author's Note:**

> My fields look like this (rows and rows of soybeans) so his face can look like this (Mikhail smiling.)
> 
> Also, I know they don't actually get dressed up to get married. But consider: [the Japanese only art of him in a tux.](https://fogu.com/hm10/art_cards.php)

Mikhail splashed water on his pale face. Already, it wasn't even seven, but the heat was already coming. His bags were packed in the corner, for perhaps the last time. With luck, he'd never see the interior of this town hall room again, trading instead for the bucolic countryside, surrounded by many barns and beehives.

He hummed a song he wrote himself as he locked the door that last time, and left the key at the front desk.

If he were to admit to himself, he'd written the music long ago. Almost embarrassingly so, he'd been through so many variations of the girl who had captivated him fully.

(He'd played his violin on the mountains, deep in the forest, for all the animals to hear. She'd heard too, a smile on her face. He hadn't told her the name of the song, not until much later.)

* 

The sun beat down on his trek up the mountain. In cooler months, this was a wondrous journey that reminded him of the sublime ways of nature. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck. By the time he reached the summit, his coat would be covered in sweat.

Maybe the suit jacket and tuxedo was a poor choice. He'd wanted to look his best today of all days. More important than any concert hall, the day he'd profess his undying love to Lillian at the summit. His very favorite person, and his very favorite place in the entire world.

Except, the sun beat down upon him, and his black coat was a magnet for all warmth.

A headache throbbed at his temples. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

And through it all--he smiled. Perhaps grimly, with determination, but he wouldn't let any unpleasant weather defeat him. Today was the day he stayed, today was the day he finally came home. He would've made this trek even if every season was this horrible.

*

The first time he saw her, she was in the back of the music festival. She was the last arrival as he tested the strings of his violin. His first memory was of her stormy gray eyes.

After the festival, she'd brought a gift of food she'd made herself as a thank you for playing for the town.

 _Welcome to the village_ she'd said.

Her voice truly captivated him. How pleasant, how soft and yet expressive.

Even though the festival was over, Mikhail decided that very moment to stay a little longer. A season or two. A break would do him good. He could write more material, and the scenery of these mountains would be quite inspiring.

And perhaps, he could find more inspiration. That was the passing thought he had as he saw her leave.

(The mayor, of course, was very pleased to have a world-famous violinist there, something he could rub Ina's nose in.)

His other love drew him in as well, the view of this wondrous mountain with all the beautiful wildlife. Between them, he wrote more music than ever before. Every night passed through with candles burned down to the nub, as he placed each tone perfectly.

(For not the first time, he wished his parents and his teacher were alive to hear this. But as he played his violin, it was a conversation. To them, to her, for every word he couldn't say.)

*

Mikhail stopped for a rest in the shade for a moment. He felt a little dizzy from the intensity of the heat.

A few moments, that was all he needed. Once he no longer felt unsteady, he could continue the trek and meet the love of his life at the top of the mountain.

A rabbit peeked out of the bushes on the side of the overgrown road. Mikhail bent down. He'd asked her to find him berries, and she'd looked so grumpy in that moment--until he said the words _....and her bushy tail._

He smiled at the memory, as he pulled something from his bags. A little berry. Did rabbits like berries? There was only one way to find out. He laid it on the ground and stepped back. The bunny stepped forwards.

He remembered seeing her in the mountain that first time.

_You like to walk here as well?_

_Foraging, though it tends to never end up in the shipping bin. It all goes to the request boards, or to people around the towns, and of course, some for the animals._

That was one moment he can look back to remember when he began to fall in love with her. But it wasn't singular, or even nearly the only, or even the first. If he narrowed it down, he'd been captivated the first time their eyes met.

(But, how like a fairy tale. A gray eyed girl with a beautiful smile, and unlimited kindness. And her voice, a more pure and perfect sound he had never heard before.)

*

He lifted up a branch out of his way from the path. The summit was in sight now. She would be there, a bouquet and a promise in hand. Something he would be eternally grateful for.

Last summer, he'd made one of the biggest mistakes of his life, and chosen the seasons over this happiness. There'd been a concert to think of, one that he hadn't canceled in those months, even as she shared smiles and gifts of delicious food every day.

On the caravan out, he'd stared out the window, a sense of dread hung over him like a cloud. There were many eligible people in both villages. Any of them could use this chance to step in, and marry her. He could return to find her already wed and expecting a child with her loving spouse.

But, he couldn't let his crowd down. So, he ignored the gaping emptiness that filled him as he left Bluebell behind, and the days spanned without that sleepy little mountainside village, and the farmer who had captivated him.

Even in concert halls, with that perfect echo and adoring crowd, the discontent persisted. It wasn't until the mountains came back into sight that a certain comfort came back to him.

His parents had died when he was so young, and he'd even lost his beloved teacher. He'd forgotten what home felt like, so much so that he'd foolishly almost thrown it away. But when he returned to see the beautiful mountain view, and her--he knew he'd found it. 

(She put her arms about him in a sudden, impulsive hug and whispered _I missed you_ , her face pressed to his chest. He had many times tried to define that beautiful moment into song, but every time he failed to capture the sheer relief and comfort of her this close.)

*

When he finally arrived at the summit, every eye turned his way. 

"Oh, there you are! I was quite worried something had happened. Because nothing would've gotten between you and your wedding day," Rose said.

Mikhail sighed. "Please don't tell me that I'm late to my own wedding?" 

And covered in sweat, as well.

Nathan brushed his hair back. "We were afraid you wouldn't show."

He turned to Lillian. She was dressed in an ornate white wedding dress, with colorful flowers in her hair.

"I'm sorry, love. I was a little exhausted by the heat and had to seek some shade, or I thought I would faint."

"Sure there wasn't some furry critter that caught your eye?" She said mischievously.

"That too," he said.

"You know what they say: better late than never," she said.

She took his hands and they walked up the rest of the summit. Vows for forever were said, and the church bells rang, just as she had once made them ring, with a swift kick.

On the mountain tops, the sound of bells echoed. Just like at the spring, where he'd known for the very first time that she was the woman he would spend the rest of his life loving.

*

Mikhail had been to concert halls and grand cities all around the world. Yet it was this cozy little town which caught his eye, and remained his very favorite concert hall of all.

After the wedding, the town hall was filled to the brim. Even people from Konohana had come. Since Lillian had united the towns, it was commonplace to see them around here as well. Old rivalries were forgotten and cast aside.

Tables full of delicious food were laid out for the after-wedding party. Rose and Lacey and Georgia had helped put up streamers, while Cam had provided the table decorations.

Rose came forward with a steaming dish.

"I made it just for you," Rose said. "It's my very own special recipe. I cooked it for Rutger, you see."

Mikhail tried to bite back his grimace. Of all the foods for her to pick, it was Penne pasta. His most despised food of all.

"U-Um, thank you...T-That's...very kind of you..."

Rutger and Rose had been truly endless in their hospitality and the breadth of their kindness. They had never charged him rent to stay at the town hall, and had even cooked him meals--though he usually visited to Howard's or Yun's Tea House after his trek to the mountain, that was if he didn't simply partake in the bounties of nature, until his fingertips were stained from berries. 

He would simply have to force it down. The last thing he ever wanted to do was betray all the kindness Rose and Rutger had given him.

Lillian stepped in. "Mm, I hope you don't mind, but I have to have a taste of that, it's my very favorite!"

"I remember you doing that plenty of times, Rose," Rutger said.

Rose laughed. "A patient husband who forgives his wife for taking his food is a good sign of happiness to come."

The mayor and his wife left to get refreshments after that.

Mikhail let out a sigh. "Thank you for saving me, love."

"Anytime. Yun brought a bunch of food, and so did I. So you'll have plenty of your favorites." 

Boiled tofu, she'd remembered. Of course, once she'd heard that it'd been his favorite--mentioned in passing by Rose--she raised row after row of soybeans just to make his favorite food. And it was no easy feat, considering how soybeans took a full season.

(She confessed that it took even longer, given that she didn't even know that they needed to be cut with a scythe to harvest.)

In her hand was a wet cloth, that still dripped with cold water. "Are you too hot? I brought something for you to cool down with."

"Mmn? I will be all right. The trip down the mountain during the heat of the day was a bit rough, I'm afraid. Especially in this black jacket."

"Sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for. I would've gladly married you even if you lived in a tropical island filled with nothing but cicadas."

"Well, I did hear about a farm on a series of islands..."

Mikhail pulled off his glasses. "Oohh, maybe I shouldn't have joked..."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Just joking. This is my home. I can't think of living anywhere else. Well, the mayor of Konohona did offer me some land there....After the towns reunited, she offered it to me again. Not to move into, but to be mine forever."

"Two houses? You're truly an incredible person, Lillian. Most farmers couldn't handle one farm, let alone two."

A screeching cicada had joined in on their party, and likely brought all its friends and family, as the entire party was filled with a terrible din. Was there any sound worse than the sound of cicadas? What horrible creatures. Hideous, and prone to flying right at him as he passed, with horrible bulbous eyes and a song which felt like an ice pick to his ear drums. 

The noise suddenly stopped. His wife smiled at him. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. Arrayed in white and flowers, silhouetted by the many delicate displays. He could spend so many hours writing about her, for the very rest of his life.

Rahi ran after them, driving the loud insects into the air. "Thanks for the candy, Lillian! I'll catch all the cicadas and sell them, okay?"

"Good job, Rahi!"

His wife always had the best ideas.

And even that thought, _his wife_ filled him with a deep sense of comfort and warmth. 

Helena played piano as they took to the dance floor to have their bridal dance. Even the roof was arrayed with flowers, he realized now. Cam had truly put a huge amount of effort into this wedding. Even small, unassuming places were filled with sprigs of blossoms.

He held her close as they danced to a melody he'd himself written long ago. (His one regret, that he couldn't play his violin and dance with her as well.)

She smiled up at him, the same smile which had captivated him so. She spoke in the same voice which enchanted him from that very first moment, and every moment after.

"You're stuck with me now. Through summer and cicadas," she said playfully. Her hand was in his, her arm about him. How he loved the warmth of her touch.

"How wonderful, to think of us together forever. Truly, leaving here was the biggest mistake I ever made. I'll never leave your side again."

Concern filled her face. "Are you sure you never want to play concerts again?"

"What are you talking about, love? I will play the music festival every single year. More, if they'd let me."

"About enough people to fill a barn hardly compares to the places you've played, now does it? Even if Konohana starts coming as well, it wouldn't be the same..."

He smiled. "Of course it does. In fact, I must say, I prefer it. Don't get me wrong. I was glad to play for those many people. But I know everyone in Bluebell. Everyone in this village has been so very kind to me. And now, I am befriending the people of Konohona as well. And I always get to see you during every performance."

"If you wanted to do concerts far away, I would understand, and wait for you. It'd be selfish for me to keep all your talent to myself," she said.

They kept up the slow dance as they talked. Low enough to keep their secrets from the gathered crowd.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't want to be parted from you, even for a short amount of time. The summer I spent without you was one of the most miserable times of my life. I would never want to repeat it, no matter how sweltering the summer is, or how many people would attend the concert and enjoy my music."

"Then we could go together," she said.

He tilted his head, and gave her a confused look. "Eh? But, who would take care of your animals?"

"Oh, Rose and Rutger have offered to have people take care of them if I were to move to Konohana already. If we timed it between harvests, it shouldn't be a problem. And money certainly isn't a problem, if that's what you're worried about," she said.

No worries there. She would cook deep into the night, with food that rivaled the most talented chefs he'd met through his concerts. And she got paid quite well for everything she made, even toast.

"I love your ideas, love. But the truth is, I've been thinking. There is a radio that broadcasts the weather every day. What if I could broadcast my music? Even better if I could somehow capture the symphony of nature. A backdrop of bird song, the rustle of wind as a duet....It would be wonderful to find a way to keep such moments forever."

"I think that's a great idea. Then people all around the world can hear you," she said.

"If only that music could be captured forever. Then it could be replayed over and over every single day, just like the depth of my love for you."

It was as if a light bulb came over her head. He knew that look. Just like when she would figure out recipes, her fingers covered in flour and sticky rice, she always found a way to fix things. Ever full of ideas, nothing seemed beyond her, when she put her mind to it.

"I'm sure if anyone can figure out a way, it'd be you, love," he said.

"I'll find a way," she said, her voice filled with determination.

And he was certain that she would, for she'd already done the impossible many times over. She'd helped fix the tunnel and mend the relationship between both towns. And she'd made him stay, even in the sweltering depths of summer.

She rested her head against him as they danced deep into the night to the soft sounds of the piano.

*

His bags were stacked in the corner, yet to be unpacked. The scent of new flowers filled the room, and cooking. For even after all the feast of the night, she'd tired out and wanted something before bed. She hummed a song he had written as she stirred the pot. Their wedding clothes had been put away for washing, and then left to memories. New photos were hung on the wall, of the happiest moment of his life--or the happiest moment of his life _so far._ He had never imagined he could find a place--a person--so suited to him, so comforting that even in the depths of summer, even amid the screaming cicadas, he was full of such bliss.

Mikhail was finally home.


End file.
